


Innocence

by mina_blueprint



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mina_blueprint/pseuds/mina_blueprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first trip down to Earth, infant angel Castiel is introduced to a human child that he will meet again, some day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot that developed out of an idea that I had earlier today.   
> I hope you'll like it, it was both fun and heartbreaking to write... :'D

„Castiel? Castiel! Come here, you little holy chicken!“

The infant angel peaked his head through fencing posts, curious to see what was behind them. It was his first time down on Earth, among the humans, and Castiel was completely overwhelmed with all the smells, sounds and colors. He wanted to see more, he just wanted to run around and see _everything_ , but his brother already grabbed his little hand.

“You’re really some nerve-wracking poultry, dear Daddy in Heaven,” the older angel pulled him back to the pavement. Castiel knew, they didn’t come down from Heaven for fun and exploration, no, they had something to do. Castiel was excited and curious, nobody told him what the trip was about.

“Gabriel,” Castiel spoke as he kept looking around, “where are we going?”

His brother only smiled. “Wait. You’ll see.”

Hand in hand they kept on walking straight forwards on the pavement for what felt like ages, invisible to the humans, like ghosts. Castiel would have liked to stop at one of the stores to try all these colorful and good smelling things the human children ate with big smiles on their faces – it must have been very good. But Gabriel kept pulling him along through the city of Lawrence, somewhere in the big country the humans decided to call the United States of America.

The warm sun made the humans sweat, their faces were damp and red in the heat of the afternoon. Castiel wondered what heat must feel like – was it good or bad? Some people smiled as they looked up at the sun, others shielded they eyes and groaned.

Far away from downtown, somewhere in the outer districts, Gabriel suddenly stopped, Castiel as well, looking up at his brother. “Are we…?”

“Yes, shorty. We are there.” Gabriel smiled as he inspected the front of a house, a house like all the other houses they passed, so why was this one special? Castiel didn’t really understand what he was supposed to do at this house and the sadness in his brother’s smile scared him.

“Come, fledgling, I want to introduce you to someone.” The older angel stepped onto the front lawn, Castiel following right away. They walked around the house, to the backyard where Castiel spotted a young woman and a little child, not older than four years old. They sat on a plaid blanket, spread on the soft green grass in one of the few shadowy spots.

Carefully, Castiel watched them, curious who they were and what they were doing. Gabriel rolled his eyes and gave the little angel a push at the back. “You’re not going to see much from here. Approach. They don’t hear or see you.”

Castiel nodded as he made tiny steps forward, one after the other. He heard the laughter getting louder, it made him smile because it was so warm and heartfelt. A few feet away from the humans, Castiel stopped - he felt he would disturb their peace if he would get too close.

The woman was truly beautiful, her eyes were full of love and affection as she watched the little boy playing with his car toys. Castiel liked her. She was exactly how he always imagined a mother to be. She reminded him of Virgin Mary.

Suddenly, the boy on the blanket stopped to play and looked up, right at Castiel, straight into his eyes. The angel made a step back, afraid the child might have seen him. But quickly, the boy looked away again as if nothing happened. Castiel stood up on his toes, trying to get a look into the boy’s face again, but he was just too far away.

“You can dare to invade their personal space, chicken. They don’t notice. Go closer.” Gabriel kneeled down behind Castiel, telling him that it was alright to approach the mother and her child with another push at the back.

The young angel walked up to the blanket and sat down at a free spot, making sure not to make a sound though he knew, they wouldn't hear him anyway. Carefully, he inspected the child as he played, laughing and giggling. He notiched the countless freckles all over the boy's face and he really liked that. But what he liked even more was the green of the little human's eyes, bright and fresh like spring’s first foliage that Castiel loved so much. This was really a happy child, maybe the happiest of all children Castiel ever saw. He wished he could become visible and physical and just join the play. They surely would have a lot of fun and Castiel wanted them to become friends. They could run around in the garden and play all those games that human-children loved – Castiel always wanted to play hide and seek.

“Do you like him?” Gabriel asked, smiling.

“Yes. Is he my friend now?” Castiel looked up at his older brother behind him, who shook his head.

“No, not yet.” Disappointed, Castiel pouted his bottom lip, but Gabriel still smiled. “But one day, he will.”

This promise was enough to make the angelic child smile as he turned around to watch the boy again. He could have watched him forever.

“Castiel, we have to go now.”

“Really? So soon?” Castiel felt his eyes filling with tears, he didn’t want to go, he liked the other child already so much.

“I am sorry. Say sayonara for now.”

With a little kiss on the boy’s forehead as a way to say goodbye, Castiel stood up from the blanket. He ran up to Gabriel and took his hand.

“And I’m really going to see him again, brother?”

“Yes… and never forget the way he smiled today, promise?”


End file.
